


Interrupted Thoughts

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Finger Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Solo, Masterbation, Public Hand Jobs, Sort of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim catches Dick fingering himself and the image won't leave him alone, even when he's with Conner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Thoughts

Bludhaven was always an interesting place. Every time Tim visited something very interesting happened. On this particular night, he had found an underground S&M club run by a supposedly “innocent” Gotham politician, learned that not all mom & pop pizza parlors cooked with tomato paste but with blood and that Dick liked to finger himself while masturbating. This, truly, had to be the most intriguing visit Tim had ever experienced in Bludhaven.

When he had gone to sleep, he hadn’t expected to get woken up. He had expected to sleep until noon when Alfred would knock furiously on the door and bring him back into the world of the living. He expected the couch to feel like heaven in a nutshell (which it certainly had when he had first laid down on it). Instead, barely an hour into glorious slumber, a sharp moan brought him roughly back into the world of the living.

“Dick?” He murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Silence answered him. He shifted, sitting up. Blankets he didn’t remember getting dropped off of him to the floor. Ignoring them, he stood up and carefully made his way to Dick’s bedroom.

An unwritten rule said that Dick always left his door open when Tim visited. Something about “open communication” and “always there for every need”. Tonight? The door was closed and the rule was broken.

Hesitating, Tim pressed his ear to the door. It took a moment but finally, he heard something. He wasn’t sure if it was a good something or not.

“Aah, fuck,” Dick groaned.

It really didn’t take a genius to understand what he was doing.

Tim swallowed and glanced back to the couch. His hand hovered over the door handle. Somewhere in the back of his mind he yelled at himself. The rest of his mind, however, egged him on, helping him to quietly open the door and glance inside.

Dick was sprawled over his bed, one hand gripping a rather gloriously leaking cock and the other dipping behind—Tim had a pretty good idea what that other hand was doing, if the thrusting motion was anything to go by. Bludhaven’s hero was biting his lips, clearly trying to suppress moans. He arched off of the bed only to push back against his hand, burying his fingers deeper.

“Oh God…” He hissed, eyes squeezed shut. A brilliant red flush was only heightened by the light sheen of sweat.

Tim’s heart skipped a beat at the same time a wave of electric arousal shot down his spine. He swallowed again but for a whole other reason this time. There was no way he could take his eyes off of Dick’s hand. His heart pounded in his ears, imagining what it would be like to be the one twisting his fingers inside of the older male.

Dick’s hips jumped off of the bed and he gasped loudly.

A very small groan escaped Tim’s throat. He couldn’t stop it, not as he watched Dick’s hands still and the ribbons of seed spill over, rolling over toned hands and muscles.

“T-Tim?” Dick panted from the bed.

Tim jerked and pulled away from the door so fast, he honestly believed he had gained the power of the Flash. He threw himself onto the couch and yanked the blankets over his head. All of his thoughts went into suppressing his serious arousal and praying that Dick didn’t come and talk to him.

Next thing he knew it was six in the morning and Conner Kent was knocking on the window, ready to take him out for a day with the Titans.

“Tim?” Conner breathed into his ear, his hand trailing over Tim’s neck. “What’s wrong?”

A very soft shake and Tim was back to reality. Specifically the couch in the living room of the Titan Tower, with Conner nipping at his ear.

“Huh? Nothing,” he replied. “Just thinking about patrol from last night.”

Conner chuckled, his breath sending shivers across Tim’s body. “Am I that uninteresting?” He teased, nipping at Tim’s neck.

“No, never,” he asserted quickly, looking at Conner with wide eyes. A weak smile pulled at the corner’s of his lips. “Maybe you’re just not doing enough.”

A rather sharp expression pulled into Conner’s face. “Oh? Is that so?” He asked, never one to back down from a challenge. Not waiting for an answer, he pressed their lips together, shoving Tim back against the couch and holding him there.

Tim gripped the other male’s shirt. Almost instinctively, his hips tilted to press against Conner’s. Only, instead of getting the shards of pleasure he normally got, he was instantly reminded of Dick’s body arching off of the bed. He shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut.

Conner seemed to take that as affirmation that his skills were making Tim melt. He nipped at Tim’s lower lip, thrusting his tongue into Tim’s mouth.

Thoughts of Dick’s fingers thrusting inside shattered his mind set. He groaned, mind playing against reality. His hands tightened around Conner’s shirt, threatening to tear it. There were so many levels of wrong right now.

Although, Conner’s hand slipping up his shirt, that was a good level of wrong. He pressed against the hand, shoving thoughts of Dick’s hands out of his head. A large hand skipped across his stomach, tapping just slightly against sensitive skin.

“Is this more interesting?” Conner asked, pulling back to whisper against his lips.

Tim shuddered, keeping his eyes closed tight. He nodded and it earned him a bite to the jaw. Once more Dick flitted into his mind, those sharp white teeth digging into plush lips trying to stay quiet. Almost subconsciously, he bit his own lips, shielding his own sounds.

The hand that wasn’t teasing Tim’s stomach disappeared down the hem of his pants. That first brush against quickly hardening flesh and blowing Dick out of his mind. He groaned softly, hips shivering against Conner’s touch.

“I’ll take this as a yes,” Conner murmured, wrapping his hand around Tim’s cock.

Tim bucked into the hand, yanking against Conner’s shirt. He arched into the hand. When Conner brushed a thumb across the tip, Tim’s mind shot back to Bludhaven.

The longer Conner stroked, the less Tim realized he was still in Titan Tower. He bucked into Conner’s hand, moaning behind his teeth. His hands shook from how hard he was clutching the fabric. Dick played in his mind over and over.

“Daa… Di…” He gasped.

Conner smirked at him, nipping the shell of his ear and rocking slightly, adding more friction. “Finish for me, Tim,” he whispered, his voice barely cutting into Tim’s wildly changing thoughts.

Tim’s stomach tightened and flashes of Dick finishing over his own hand flood his thoughts. “Aaahaa!” He cried out, spilling over Conner’s hand. Gasping for breath, he slumped against the couch, eyes still shut.

Conner hummed pleasantly. “You need to go to Bludhaven more often. It makes you more excitable,” he commented, pulling his hand away.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tim yelled at himself. The rest however, was still with Dick.


End file.
